The Seelie Court - Jace's Point of View
by Cayah
Summary: A Oneshot of Jace's point of view of the kiss with Clary in the Seelie Court. Action takes place in the second book of The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes. (p. 161, Walker Books).


**The Seelie Court – Jace's Point of View**

* * *

"You _don't_ have to do this, Clary, it's a trick –"

"Not a trick", I interrupted Simon, "A test."

I still avoided looking at Clary. I'd rather not know, what she thought about me just now, if she believed the words the Queen of the Seelie Court said, that by making us kiss, she was offering me a _boon_, as she put it.

But the Queen_ did_ say that it was the kiss, Clary desired the most, more than a kiss from Simon, her boyfriend.

No, wait! I shouldn't think that, why do I flatter myself? My sister, wanting to kiss me? Her _brother?_ Ridiculous!

I wasn't allowed to think about her that way, but I desired this kiss immensely. I remembered our accidental kiss at the Institute; she was so soft, tasted so sweetly due to the juice of the apple that was still clinging to her gentle lips. It was a very special kiss, I never felt the way I was feeling while kissing Clary ever before.

"Well, I don't know about you, Simon", Isabelle chimed in, interrupting my thoughts. "But _I'd_ like to get Clary out of here." she hissed, obviously annoyed about even having to argue about that.

"Like you'd kiss Alec just because the Queen of the Seelie Court asked you to?", he asked doubtfully.

"Sure I would." Isabelle sounded even more annoyed. "If the other option was being stuck in the Seelie Court forever? Who cares, anyway? It's just a kiss."

"That's right." I agreed and went towards Clary, who seemed to deliberately ignore me. She avoided my eye as well, so I put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, so she was finally facing me.

"It's just a kiss." I tried to lend my voice a hard edge, which seemed to work out well, according to the way Clarys eyes seemed to darken; however my hands were gentle to the wet, beautiful and obviously confused girl, I was supposed to kiss.

Clary. My sister.

Her eyes, her beautiful deep green eyes widened and stared into mine. They had a bewildered sparkle in them, they were fearful, and still I could see a shimmer of desire in them as well. Even though I loved her eyes, it was rather uncomfortable, being stared down by her, because usually she would turn away her gaze, avoid my eye and now I could not stand it; if I had to endure this kind of gaze a moment longer, I couldn't refrain from doing more than just kiss her.

"You can close your eyes and think of England, if you like." I suggested, so she wouldn't lead me into further temptation.

"I've never even been to England.", she whispered, but still closed her eyes.

I put my other hand on her shoulder and watched her, examined the way she was standing, right there in front of me, wet and beautiful; I bet she was freezing.

And she waited, waited with her full, slightly puckered lips for me to kiss her.

And I did.

I lowered my head and put my lips softly, lightly to hers. The feeling of her gentle lips on mine was intoxicating. Just like the first time in the Institute. And the second time just outside her room. The only difference was that this time, I knew it was forbidden.

She knew that too but still she refrained from pulling away. I was rather positive, that a small kiss would have been enough to get her out of here. But her silky lips opened automatically under this light pressure and I felt how she raised herself on her tiptoes, put her arms around my neck and eased me closer to her, pressing her lips firmer against mine.

I think that was the point, when I lost my mind completely.

I liked the fact that she wanted me closer, even though she knew I was her brother. I didn't want this moment to end already so I put my arms around her, let my hands slide into her tangled hair, her wonderful fire red locks. They felt as soft as her lips.

Her small tongue made its way between my lips and began to caress mine; performing a dance I never wanted to end.

I heard her moan ever so silently and I wanted to close my eyes too as I heard a sigh rushing through the Court. I didn't want to, but I knew that I had to stop.

As difficult as it was for me to let go of Clary, I let my hand slid out of her hair and down her spine where I pulled her gently towards me one last time to memorize this feeling. This was probably the last time I would kiss her.

The thought made my heart clench but I let her go nevertheless, I took her hands from my neck and stepped back.

She looked as if she was about to fall.

She gazed with such astonishment into my eyes as if she was asking me if this really just happened. And I just wanted to look into her head, to read her mind, to know, what she felt, if she was disgusted by the fact that she was just kissed by her brother.

It somehow made me feel sad, thinking that she might be disgusted by me.

I clenched my fists. I made a huge mistake. But what a sweet mistake, indeed.

Finally I turned around because I couldn't bear Clarys gaze anymore, so that I was facing the Queen now, while I still held Clarys astonished face right after the kiss in my mind.

She marvelled as if she wouldn't believe, what just happened between us two. As if it never happened.

"Was that good enough?"

* * *

_So, was that good enough? This was my first Oneshot ever and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews. :-)_

_(If you have any suggestion of a scene I could write with Jace's point of view, let me know :))  
_


End file.
